


Sleeping In

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [118]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Humor, Prompt Fic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Winry was hard to wake up.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns everything; I just play here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

The sun peeked through the curtains, the light making Ed’s eyes open. He blinked a few times, propping himself up on his elbows. Next to him, Winry lay on her side, hair covering half her face. Glancing toward the clock, Ed let out a low moan; it was already seven-thirty. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, swinging his legs out from under the covers. 

Winry snuffled into her pillow, folding it up around her head like a goose-down cocoon. Ed wrinkled his nose but decided to let her be for the moment. He needed the wash room, and maybe a drink of water, and then he’d think about trying to wake his girlfriend. 

Returning to the bedroom, a glass of water in hand, Ed stood at the footboard, staring at Winry. She’d rolled away from the sunlight, putting her back to the window. A patch of light stained her shoulder gold, and Ed felt his heart swell up at the sight of her. Who would’ve thought his childhood friend would’ve grown up to be so beautiful? How had he been so lucky as to actually win her heart? 

“I feel you starin’,” Winry mumbled. 

“I was thinking of the best way to wake you up.” 

“Mm. Lemme sleep.” 

“It’s a quarter ‘til eight, Winry.” Ed moved around to sit on the edge of the mattress, rubbing the curve of her hip. 

“Uh, huh, an’ we don’t have any plans for the day.” Winry craned her head back to look at him, bright blue eyes showing through her bangs. “We can sleep in,” she all but crooned. 

Ed opened his mouth, about to argue, then realized Winry knew their appointments and obligations far better than he did – she was the one to write them in her book, so she wouldn’t miss anything; any customer who might need her skills, any birthday that needed celebrating, any train time he had to make. 

“Seriously?” he asked, not even daring to hope. 

“Uh, huh.” Winry twisted around, patting the mattress next to her. “Come back to bed, Ed. We can wake up in a few hours.” 

Her sleepy smile and warm body convinced him. Ed lay down next to her, grinning when Winry snuggled against him, her arm draping over his stomach. “What happens when we wake up?” 

“Mm, if you’re good, maybe breakfast in bed.” 

“Really? You’ll feed me?” 

Winry licked his collarbone lazily. “Or I’ll eat you up, one or the other.” 

His dick twitched at the idea. “Yeah?” 

She slapped his stomach, so lightly, it didn’t even sting. “Later.” 

Ed snorted, kissing the top of her head. “Later, you tell me, after saying something like eating me up.”

“You know it’s better if you wait.” Winry yawned, rubbing her cheek against his chest. 

_Down, boy,_ Ed told himself wryly. “Yeah, yeah, I know.” He ran his fingers through her hair. “Later?” 

“Promise,” Winry told him sleepily, the relaxed weight of her body against him letting him know she was falling back asleep. 

Ed imagined what might happen later, and let out a sigh, more comfortable than irritated. Right now, nothing was better than this; Winry sleeping in his arms and a morning off to do what they wanted. He closed his eyes, burying his nose in her hair. Later, they’d have to rejoin the rest of the world, but for now, everything important was right here, in their bed, on this morning, with sleep claiming them both.


End file.
